


小动物聚集地

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 8





	1. 兔兔发情

金道英是只兔子，最近凑巧发情。  
金道英跨坐在郑在玹身上，他的阴茎还插在金道英身体里，犬类的阴茎在兔子的身体里成结，顶得他的前列腺敏感到几乎刺痛的程度。身后还有一个李泰容，猫科动物毛茸茸的尾巴缠着他流水的阴茎，手指夹着他的乳头，乳头被磨到红肿还要被面前的郑在玹含进嘴里。  
“不要舔了、在玹啊不要再吃了”金道英推着郑在玹的头想让自己的乳头逃离快感的折磨，但郑在玹真的放过他抬起头他又不自觉地挺起胸凑上去。“那哥要我吃你哪里呢？”“要亲。”金道英咕哝着低下头来结果被李泰容从后面掐住下巴，“道英怎么不要我亲？我的嘴巴可没事情干。”念rap念的很快的队长哥哥吻技也不落下风，比起来金道英只是肺活量稍微大一点而已，没一会儿他就只能搂着李泰容的脖子发出模糊不清的音节了。  
李泰容一手握着他的阴茎，另一只手摸着金道英的兔耳朵内侧，敏感的耳朵没揉两下金道英就缩起脖子。郑在玹托着金道英的屁股把自己的阴茎拔出来，从后穴流出的精液打湿了兔尾巴，李泰容的阴茎已经抵在穴口蓄势待发，一开始急得要命的猫猫现在反而有耐心起来。 “道英是喜欢我还是喜欢在玹？”“都喜欢。”金道英翘着屁股去蹭李泰容的阴茎，在进入身体之前倒刺蹭着他很舒服，虽然快要高潮但被李泰容按住了阴茎头部迟迟不能释放。  
“那哥是喜欢我的几把还是泰容哥的几把？”郑在玹一边跟金道英接吻一边问他，金道英晕乎乎地趴在郑在玹怀里，半天也答不上来，直到郑在玹的阴茎也一起抵在穴口了脑子里的警报才拉起来。  
“不可以一起进来——”兔兔急得要哭，但往前逃是郑在玹往后是李泰容，怎么样也逃不出这个牢笼。“那道英说不出来更喜欢谁，我们只能让你亲身体验一下再做判断呀。”李泰容假装苦恼地把头部稍微插进去一点，松软的穴肉马上裹上来。“那、那泰容哥先来。”金道英往后坐了一点让自己能更多的含进去。郑在玹推推金道英的肩膀，牵着他的手一路摸到自己再次勃起的阴茎：“那道英用上面的嘴体验我的好不好？同时测评才能得出公平的结论。”  
发情的兔子没什么脑子，正在被操的发情的兔子更没有脑子。金道英稍微点了点头就趴了下去，郑在玹的阴茎贴在他的嘴唇上，他还没做好准备就被身后的李泰容顶出一声呻吟，郑在玹顺势插进了他的嘴里。  
犬类的阴茎又大又硬，此时还热得发烫，猫科的也不甘示弱，倒刺戳着金道英的内壁又痛又爽，两个人估计还在金道英看不到的地方达成了什么共识，你进我退一前一后顶得金道英眼泪汪汪。郑在玹玩着他的耳朵而李泰容又去玩他的尾巴，自己的阴茎摩擦着床单已经射了好几回，金道英觉得自己全身上下从里到外就没一个地方不是烫的，连带着大脑都是一锅粥。  
“又要到了——”金道英在被郑在玹射了一脸之后身后的李泰容加速了冲撞，阴茎又颤颤巍巍地立起来，流出的前列腺液和他的眼泪一样多，郑在玹掐着他的腰拉近让他坐在自己怀里被操，还没软下去的阴茎顶着金道英已经被塞满的屁股，仿佛随时会被插进去的恐惧让金道英在李泰容射之前又射了出来，高潮之后绞紧的后穴让李泰容也很快射了出来。  
被射了满肚子的兔兔被李泰容牵着手去按小腹，还没拔出来的阴茎仍然顶着敏感点，过满的精液让他的肚子看起来隐隐突起仿佛怀孕。“公兔会假孕吗？”李泰容咕哝着，金道英理智回笼。“不会的，只有母兔会。”  
恢复了神智的金道英看起来又是那个不笑的时候拒人千里之外的高冷偶像了。因为体力问题他好一会儿了还在平复呼吸，撑起身来想从郑在玹身上下来，郑在玹也不拦他，手从腰上滑到大腿上，经过屁股的时候用力捏了一把，被金道英白了一眼，但金道英马上就因为李泰容的阴茎退出时带来的快感又软了腰。“不是要走了吗？”李泰容假情假意地搂着他的腰，整个人挂在金道英身上凑到前面去和郑在玹接吻，情人节男孩嘴上跟队长哥哥接吻，手指却恶意地绕到金道英被填满的后穴揉了揉又伸进去一根手指。  
“郑在玹！”金道英好不容易推着郑在玹的前胸坐起来，郑在玹又一脸无辜地看着他：“刚才哥没说那个答案啊。”  
“什么答案？”动物的身体是如此适应性爱的快感，金道英能感受到李泰容的阴茎在他的身体又硬起来，连带着他的阴茎也有要抬头的迹象，郑在玹的眼睛里还明明白白写着还没完呢几个大字。“更喜欢我的几把还是在玹的几把。”李泰容笑嘻嘻地吻他的肩头，手沿着手臂一路滑下去跟金道英十指相扣，把他牢牢地制在床上。  
郑在玹假装严肃地点点头：“现在又多了一个，公兔到底能不能假孕。”  
“如果道英假孕的话也会涨奶吧？”


	2. 猫猫发情

金道英回家发现小猫发情了，郑在玹正在处理。  
听起来李泰容被他压在门板上，求饶的声音透过一层木门传进客厅里，刚结束工作想倒在沙发上的金道英躺也不是不躺也不是。“在玹轻点……不、不行！等一下……”  
他没听到郑在玹的声音，估计说什么话都咬着李泰容的耳朵说了，他知道李泰容发情的时候耳朵敏感得要命，郑在玹这个坏心眼的小孩就老喜欢抓着敏感点不放，逗得人眼泪汪汪哭成一团才行。  
他犹豫了一会儿还是上去敲敲门，里面的动作停滞了一下，他只能隐隐约约听见李泰容抽泣的声音。“道英哥？”郑在玹把门打开一点，里面的气味扑鼻而来，金道英捂着鼻子扇了扇风，把淡盐水递进去，“泰容哥被你弄得哭得这么厉害一会儿脱水了，先喝点水再做吧。”  
李泰容又从里面伸出手来，金道英看不到他的脸，就一只湿漉漉的手抓住了他的衣服，发情的时候是李泰容难得没有洁癖的时候——他也没那个精力再去注意清洁，不把房间做的到处都是体液已经是他最后的理智了。  
“道英去哪里？”李泰容没用力，只是虚虚地抓着，金道英却像被蛊惑了似的就这么被拉进房间里，手里的水杯被郑在玹接过放在一旁的床头柜，人就被小猫小狗一起叠上来。  
郑在玹可能还在李泰容体内成结没拔出来，李泰容整个猫耳朵猫尾巴都翘得高高的，大眼睛盛不住泪水，眨一下眼就掉下来。李泰容手抓着金道英的衣服，念着金道英的名字就压上去要亲，郑在玹在他身后稍微顶一下李泰容就呜咽着贴着金道英蹭，没两下就射在了金道英身上。  
等李泰容退开的时候金道英已经两颊潮红，兔子一年到头都能发情，稍微刺激一下就行，他呼吸急促跟着李泰容往前压过去，三个人一起倒在床上。  
“所以我不想进房间啊。”金道英一边生气一边又吮着李泰容的嘴唇不放，他知道自己已经勃起了，李泰容肯定也知道了，因为他本来抓着自己衣服的手已经滑进去抚慰乳头了。  
“道英、道英，我想吃道英的奶。”李泰容嘟嘟囔囔的，把金道英的衣服掀起来钻进去舔吻他的乳头，不时还嘬两口，好像真的能吸出什么一样。金道英抱着胸前的脑袋手都发软，郑在玹把自己从李泰容身体里拔出来跟他接吻，他又喘得厉害，没一会儿就软着手臂要李泰容走开。  
“那道英要操我吗？”李泰容躺在床上，抱着自己的大腿打开，后穴早已被郑在玹操开，刚才射进去的精液从里面流出来。“哥要不要试试新的？”郑在玹在他身后抱着，趁他发愣的功夫已经在他肩膀上吮出好几个吻痕，手已经伸下去解他的皮带。金道英慌得想拦却又被李泰容抓住手一根根手指含进嘴里，舔得啧啧作响，还把另一只手抓过来托着脸，金道英被他抬头看一眼腿都软得撑不住。  
“兔子尾巴都出来了呢。”金道英听见郑在玹在自己身后的说话带笑，他的阴茎被套弄了两下就直挺挺的硬起来抵着李泰容的穴口，松软的后穴吸着龟头让他感觉自己马上就可以射出来，李泰容还一个劲地想往下坐，被郑在玹拦住：“哥现在就让道英哥射出来的话等下我们就没得玩了。”  
“好吧。”李泰容脸颊鼓鼓的，尾巴缠着金道英的大腿，金道英趴在他身上被郑在玹扩张的动作刺激得腰都抬不起来，李泰容还捧着他的脸亲得啾啾作响。李泰容好喜欢亲他，从他的额头到眼睛到鼻尖再到嘴唇，平常跟他打打闹闹在床上比谁都黏。  
等郑在玹做好扩张把自己捅进去的时候金道英已经贴着李泰容的臀缝射了一次，再插进李泰容身体里的时候下面的两个人都哭得抽抽搭搭的，李泰容稍微好点，蹭着金道英吻他的耳廓不停地说喜欢好喜欢，还要抬起头来跟郑在玹接吻。金道英被前后夹击根本说不出话，身后郑在玹的阴茎滚烫几乎要把他捅穿，身前李泰容的后穴柔软也快把他榨干。  
郑在玹跟李泰容接吻的时候停下了身下的动作，两个人的猫耳狗耳擦过金道英的脸颊，他恨不得两个人亲久一点给他一点喘息的机会，郑在玹却抓着他的手一起去碰李泰容的阴茎，本来就在发情期的小猫没摸两下又射了出来，绞紧的后穴让金道英头皮发麻，郑在玹又冲撞起来，前后的同时刺激让金道英马上也射了出来。  
“都是这样发情的次数才会变多啊。”金道英喘着气趴在李泰容身上，小猫的尾巴还不老实蹭着他的腰际，金道英痒得想逃却又被郑在玹扣住胯。“但是兔子……不是一年到头都在发情吗？”李泰容笑起来，转过头拿了淡盐水递给金道英，在金道英去够吸管的时候又故意凑上去吻他，金道英一口水都含不住，淡盐水都流到床单上。  
“你们两个欺负我。”郑在玹扣着他的脖子吻他，“我们一年只有一次发情，为了哥我们也很辛苦啊。”小狗可怜巴巴地抬起头来，一副确实很累的样子，但插在金道英身体里的阴茎显然不是这么说的。  
“泰容哥的发情期还没完吧？既然道英哥发情我们都全程陪伴了，那现在道英哥也不能走哦。”


End file.
